Six Weeks and Six Days
by Moinah
Summary: Liason. Begins six weeks and six days after the hostage situation, and a lot has happened. Elizabeth visits Jason at his penthouse.


**Six Weeks and Six Days**

Six weeks had passed since everything in his life changed.

Six weeks since James Craig had taken almost every person in the world that he cared about and held them hostage in the main lobby of the MetroCourt Hotel.

Six weeks since he and the computer genius, Spinelli, broke into the MetroCourt in an effort to save the ones they cared about.

Since Elizabeth, trapped and terrified with him in an elevator, had dropped the biggest bombshell of his life: he was going to be father.

Since he and Elizabeth were rescued from the elevator only to learn that Lucky Spencer had shot Sam McCall as she was attempting to warn everyone that the lobby was rigged to explode.

Since his father died of one final massive heart attack.

Since he prepared for his father's funeral.

Six weeks since he felt his baby kick when Elizabeth held his hand to her belly.

And six days since Sam's organs finally failed her and she died quietly in the hospital room only a short distance from the in which his father's life had ended.

A slow, hesitant knock on the penthouse door managed to bring Jason out of his quiet reverie. His heavy steps echoed throughout the empty penthouse. He let his hand rest on the doorknob for only a moment before he pulled it open. Everything seemed to weigh more lately, he thought.

Jason's eyes locked on those of his unborn child's mother, Elizabeth Webber.

When he didn't say anything immediately, or welcome her into the penthouse, Elizabeth began to speak.

"I know there's a really, really good chance that I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I also know that today is Sam's funeral and its going to be one of the most difficult days of your life, and I…I, I just thought that maybe you could use a friend…again."

He nodded, and moved to allow her access to the penthouse.

When Elizabeth approached the couch, she turned around to face him. "This is probably a stupid question, and you're probably sick of hearing it, but are you okay? I realize that things have been…difficult between us lately, and I know that I'm to blame for that, but if you want to talk, or…or anything –"

She took a breath. "I just…you know I'm here for you, right?"

He nodded. "I…I know you are."

"Okay," she nodded. "Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

Jason took a step toward her. "Yeah, of course. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Oh…I'm fine…we're fine, the baby and I, if that's what you mean. I just…this is going to take a minute because I have something to tell you."

He gazed at her expectantly, waited for her to continue.

"I know that I asked you to let Lucky be the father to this baby," Elizabeth said, inwardly cringing when she saw the sharp look of pain slash across his face before the calm, cool mask he always wore took back its rightful place.

Jason rubbed his forehead and shook his head at her.

"You don't have to apologize or thank me again, Elizabeth. You promised me that you would put this baby's best interests first, and if you say that letting Lucky raise our…this baby, then, however much it hurts, I agree with you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Jason, that's just it. I think that I was wrong."

She looked up at him then and he caught her gaze, held it with his own.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I don't think that I made that choice with our baby's best interest at heart. I think that I was thinking more about myself and trying to avoid hurting the people I cared about. What I didn't think about was how much what I was choosing could hurt our baby…or you," she explained.

"When Alan died, I saw how much it affected you, and I know that you couldn't remember because of the accident, and I started thinking...I don't want our baby to not have memories that don't include you as its father."

Jason sucked in a breath as her words sunk in.

"Are you saying that you want me to be the father to your baby?"

Elizabeth shook her head in answer, and in that moment Jason felt the complete loss of his child for the third time since he found out that Elizabeth was pregnant.

Elizabeth reached for his hand, placing it on he swollen belly. He felt the ripple of the baby kicking underneath his palm and the warmth of Elizabeth's soft, feminine hand overtop of his own.

Elizabeth smiled as she felt their baby acknowledge its parents the only way he or she could.

Jason smiled back, but his eyes were guarded. He almost wanted to pull away because he knew the longer he let himself be close to his child and its mother, the harder it would be to let them go all over again.

"Jason…I'm saying that I want you to be the father of _your_ baby."

His eyes darted back to hers. He wanted to believe that he didn't just imagine that she'd said that. He didn't trust his senses then. He wanted it so much that his mind was beginning to deceive him.

"I don't want our baby to grow up not knowing that he or she has a kind, strong, giving man for a father. A father that would do anything for him or her that was in his power to do."

Jason removed his hand from her stomach and looked away. He needed to get some air. This was so convincing that he was altogether too close to believing it.

Elizabeth caught his hand in hers again, brought it back to her belly.

"I don't want our baby to growing up not knowing how much you love it, not knowing any memories of its father…their real father," she said, her voice catching. "I don't want you to have to stand by and watch your baby grow up not knowing how much you love it, because I think it would break my heart."

"Elizabeth…"

"No, Jason, I've been so unfair to you. All you wanted to do was love this baby, love your baby, and I've done nothing but keep you away from this little boy or girl growing inside of me. I've done it selfishly in the name of protecting myself from the guilt that comes with hurting those you care about, but Jason, none of that compares to the hurt I feel knowing that I've tried to do this to you. And none of it compares to the hurt that I've caused you by trying."

"Are you sure you want to tell Lucky the truth?"

"I'm sure," Elizabeth confirmed. "Jason, I know that things are different because of what happened to Sam. I know that there are so many things that have happened that time can't change, but I want you to know that this baby needs you. The only thing that would ever prevent you from being its father would be if you didn't want to do it –"

"You know, I couldn't do that."

Elizabeth smiled softly. "I know you couldn't."

He only nodded in acknowledgment and waited for her to continue.

"I know that we can't be married. Wait, let me finish," she said, lifting her hand and letting his go when he opened his mouth to argue.

"You were right when you said that this baby needs both of its parents. But we can't be married right now. With everything that's happened with you finding out about the baby and with what happened to Sam, we're not...you can't be thinking clearly. There's just too much going on."

"I just want to do this right."

"I know. So do I. But we have to take things slowly. I'm not going to cut you out of this baby's life. I was wrong before, and I know that now. I want us to raise this baby together. We're friends, Jason. You're my best friend, and I think that for right now, that's going to be enough."

"What if someday, you change your mind?"

She smiled, a real genuine smile. "That's the first time I've ever heard you talk about a 'what if.'"

He smiled back.

"I think we're going to...oh!" Elizabeth gasped.

Jason reached out to her. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?" he asked, concerned.

"I...no, I'm okay," she replied with a smile.

"Here, give me your hand. You've got to feel this," she said, reaching for his hand again.

A smile touched his lips once more. "That was a strong one."

Elizabeth smiled. "Try feeling it with your ribcage, and then tell me how strong it is," she said laughingly, then sobered. Her eyes were heavy, but she lifted them up to meet his.

"We're going to be okay, Jason. I know it."

Jason spread his fingers out wide, slowly massaging her belly. He knew it, too.


End file.
